This invention relates generally to a stuffed, sealed envelope assembly of outer plies containing an insert removably attached thereto along a line of weakening, and more particularly to such an assembly which simulates a standard folded-flap construction which is capable of being opened for exposing the insert for extraction in a manner similar to that of such a standard folded-flap envelope.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,554,438, commonly owned herewith, discloses a stuffed, sealed envelope assembly comprised of superimposed outer plies containing an insert removably attached thereto along a line of weakening. Both outer plies have superimposed lines of weakening extending along an edge opposite the edge at which the insert is attached, such superimposed lines lying inwardly of a free edge of the insert and defining a removable tear strip. Thus, upon removal of the tear strip by a grasp and snap action as the tear strip is held with one hand and the opposite end of the assembly is held with the other hand, the insert is freed from its attachment and is extracted from the envelope.
If the insert, during extraction, separates from the outer plies along its line of weakening as intended, the insert is extracted without difficulty. However, the recipients of such envelope assemblies may be confused as to precise manner in which they are to be opened. A general unfamiliarity with the opening of a stuffed, sealed envelope assembly of this type may result in mutulation of some portion of the envelope assembly including the insert in an attempt to open the envelope similar to that of a folded-flap envelope construction.
In a related application filed June 24, 1977 under U.S. Ser. No. 809,922, and commonly owned herewith, a stuffed, sealed envelope assembly having a free and unattached insert disposed between the outer plies thereof is constructed in such a manner as to permit the envelope to be opened in the manner similar to that of a folded-flap envelope.